Couleur miel
by vegap1k
Summary: Déranger Hibari dans son sommeil, c'est faire preuve de témérité. Aujourd'hui, c'est la pluie qui lui caresse les joues. Et lui embrouille les sens. Et si...


**Titre: **Couleur Miel.

**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à Akira Amano. Et ça vaut mieux pour les personnages, sisi.

**Genre:** Vous pouvez y voir du shônen-ai comme vous n'pouvez pas. Si jamais, ce sera du YamamotoxHibari. En toute légèreté.

**Notes: **Il m'a semblé avoir été plutôt fidèle à la trame de l'histoire... concernant l'animé. Certainement un petit moment après l'arc Varia. Les blessures sont guéries. Ca fait combien de temps, dans c'cas ? C'est très indéterminé, hein~ Je m'excuse d'avance si les personnages vous paraissent OoC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ploc.<p>

« Hibari ! Hibari ! »

En réalité, l'interpellé, bien qu'allongé paresseusement sur le toit de l'école, ne dormait pas tout à fait. Et le vent rafraichissant doucement l'atmosphère, couplé aux nuages sombres qui dévoraient l'azur depuis le début de l'après-midi, furent suffisants pour qu'il comprenne que le temps était à la pluie. Le « ploc » n'étant alors qu'une confirmation. Ou plusieurs confirmations, tout d'un coup.

Se relevant habilement, balayant quelques mèches d'ébène qui entravaient sa vision, l'adolescent suivit du regard l'oisillon qui voletait vers son endroit de prédilection : l'épaule du jeune homme. Secouant quelque peu son plumage de blé, Hibird taquina la nuque à sa disposition de son bec, désireux de se mettre au sec. La pluie, ça mouille les plumes, et voilà qu'il était coquet.

Hibari réprima un bâillement. Un moment de détente gâché… Il irait mordre à mort le premier étudiant mal rasé, bruyant, débraillé, fumant ou négligeant le port de cravate. Ou tout ça à la fois.

« Cling ! »

Un temps d'arrêt. Cela sonnait distinctement à l'oreille du brun. Un éclair de lucidité; une proie ?

La pluie n'étant pas bien violente, laissant glisser amoureusement ses gouttes entre ses cils et le bout de son nez, pas vraiment régulièrement, l'adolescent en conclut qu'il pouvait très bien se permettre une petite sanction. Voire deux.

« Cling ! »

Le grillage était humide, et il préféra ne pas trop s'en approcher. Sensible comme son oisillon; ou l'inverse. le chef du comité de discipline jeta un regard froid sur la cour. Evidemment, ces idiots de baseballeurs s'adonnaient inutilement à leur sport favori –d'un intérêt qui demeurera toujours introuvable aux yeux de ce cher Hibari, d'ailleurs. Oh, et les voilà qui remarquent qu'il pleut, et qui cherchent enfin à se couvrir. Les herbivores sont toujours d'une lenteur…

Pourtant, l'un d'eux traînait le pied. Il souriait. Comme un bienheureux. Comme un imbécile. Au choix. A y regarder de plus près, le brun se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance. Oui, cette figure lui rappelait bien un certain Yamamoto Takeshi, gamin culoté qui se permettait d'omettre la politesse en présence de ses aînés : autrement dit, lui. Aujourd'hui, ticket gagnant : deux sanctions offertes pour le prix d'une !

Bien que, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il n'avait pas bougé, l'adolescent demeurait la victime des caprices du ciel, se faisant plus insistant. L'autre, en bas, s'apprêtait certainement à taper dans une dernière balle, mais l'envie n'aboutit pas. Trop de flotte. La balle glisse. Soupirant un bon coup, déçu, il retira son couvre-chef, peut-être pour avoir l'air plus sérieux. S'entrainer sous la pluie, tout ça… Et Hibari qui continuait de le fixer de ses yeux clairs. De se demander si la stupidité était un effet de mode. On ne reste pas sous l'eau quand les nuages nous la déversent sur le haut du crâne. Bien sûr, ça ne s'appliquait pas à lui, alors qu'Hibird soutenait cette pensée en le pinçant, tout empressé. Voyons.

Puis, surprise, voilà que le jeune sportif, d'instinct, tourne sa tête vers ce cher voyou qui s'autoproclame loi de Namimori. Et comme ce dernier n'est pas une adolescente timide, mais un homme, fier, très fier, il soutient le regard qu'il devine ancré dans le sien. Et même plus il ne sent les gouttes qui dégoulinent de son uniforme repassé, le vent qui danse entre ses mèches, les picotements à la base de son cou. Il se souvient de ce combat, auquel il avait assisté par manque d'occupation. De ces mouvements fluides, qui traduisaient cependant une inexpérience flagrante. De ces éclats ayant forcé son œil doré, qui laissait couler ce chaud liquide écarlate. De ce combat qui aurait dû être perdu. De cette ombre dans la vague, rapidement éventrée, puis de la contre-attaque, savamment imaginée. Ca l'avait amusé.

« Yamamoto ! Hé, viens t'abriter ! »

Et s'il descendait. Pour l'intimer à baisser ses prunelles. Et lui faire payer la pluie. Dégager ses émotions à travers ses coups de tonfas. Il saute sur un rebord de fenêtre. Hibird s'accroche, en piaillant. Rebondit, atterrit. L'herbivore lui sourit, le salue. Trop familièrement… Il s'approche. La main de son aîné se crispe sur son arme. Le coup s'enfuit, caresse les gouttes, le vent, la pluie. Et s'abat sur la joue de porcelaine. Un autre le suit, rapidement. Et le nez le reçoit, presque attendri. L'onde le repousse d'un pas. Et tandis que le sang s'échappe, les yeux défient. Hibird s'agite ; le chef du comité bouillonne, intensément, tout au fond de lui. Une pression dans l'estomac. Une autre contre la côté gauche. Et enfin le très souriant, trop audacieux et infiniment ennuyeux Yamamoto Takeshi se plie de douleur. Baisse son regard cuivré. Et voilà que les ardeurs, violentes, du plus que trempé chef autoproclamé de l'école craint et respecté de tous sont calmées. Un café et puis hop, une nouvelle sieste.

Sauf qu'avec des si, il mettrait Namimori dans une boule à neige, pour la retourner avant de s'affaler sur son canapé le soir. L'oisillon le sait, et pince un peu plus fort, sortant le brun de sa torpeur. Les mains agrippées aux maillons de la grille, glacé par l'eau ayant imbibé la moindre parcelle cotonnée de son uniforme, et fixant bêtement un point jusqu'alors occupé, mais, actuellement, uniquement par de la boue et des cailloux, le grand, l'illustre Hibari n'était qu'incompréhension. Et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Rattrapant promptement ses esprits au vol, l'adolescent pesta contre lui-même. Un parfait herbivore, dans le cas présent. Il manquait de sommeil. Forcément. Ce n'est pas ce fichu poussin piaffant d'un air moqueur qui le convaincrait du contraire. Un café et puis hop, une nouvelle sieste…

Et il le verserait, le sang de cet abruti. Il baisserait docilement les yeux, ces pupilles couleur miel.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Le "ces" ne correspond pas à une faute. Il n'y a pas de marque d'appartenance. Ne me blâmez pas~<p>

Tenez-moi au jus, pour toute remarque. Surtout si Hibari parait OoC. C'est important ! Et longue vie à Reborn, même s'il a une voix de crécelle et des petits bras !

A bientôt, merci à vous !


End file.
